Jacob "The Jester" Harley - Character Application
Name: Jacob "The Jester" Harley Race: Human Personality: Jacob is a psychotic killing machine who has no remorse killing his victims, whether good or bad he gets his kicks out of killing someone, but for some odd reason he restrains his killing instincts towards women and children Height: 6' Powers (If any): Jacob is a Divine and Necrotic user Special Weaponry (If any): Jacob has enchanted chains that are controlled using necrotic energy which allows him to move them freely almost life like and he conceals them under his clothing. He has a dai katana that has a small filter along the blade that secretes three different types of poisons. His mask is also a weapon. He placed a curse on the mask that only activates when broken or removed by another person so to keep his identity a secret Normal Weaponry (If any): chain mail, plate arm and leg pieces, twin short swords, and daggers Magical Ability (If any): Divine and Necrotic Magic Divine Wrath: Jacob concentrates divine magic into one of his blades and releases it with a swing of his blade harming unholy creatures and races who are deemed impure and does little damage to those who are pure of heart Devastating Slash: Jacob concentrates necrotic magic into one of his blades and releases it with a swing of his blade harming races who are both pure and impure of heart Fist of the Heavens: a large concentrated amount of divine magic fused into his right arm, giving of the form of an angel's wing on his back, which is used to harm large opponents (i.e. demons) but can even harm those of pure heart Fists of the Damned: a large concentrated amount of necrotic magic fused into his hands, showing the skeletal structure in his hands with dark aura surrounding them, it is used to harm multiple opponents but also more effective on one opponent. once hit cause a burning sensation on the spot of the body Apocalyptic Slash: Forbidden Spell: an ancient magic spell used to combine the necrotic and divine magic together. the divine and necrotic magic is focused into two separate blades and causes a lot of stress on the user of the spell until its released from the blades. Fists of Judgement: Forbidden Spell: an ancient spell used to combine the necrotic and divine magic together. the divine magic is concentrated in the right arm giving off the same form as the fist of heavens and the necrotic magic is concentrated in the left hand giving of the same form as the fists of the damned including a black torn wing. This causes more stress on the user then the other spell due to the limit of how long the spell is cast on the user and is also used on multiple opponents. Carnival of Carnage: this is the name of the curse placed on the mask that Jacob wears. once it is activated the victim becomes trapped in a world of illusions causing fear and torment onto the victim to the point they literally lose their minds and sometimes even die of stress put onto them because of the curse. Other: Jacob is a paid killer. unlike humans he has connections with other races due to hiding his appearance very well. He is never seen using his magic because it causes sever pain to his body due to the difference in power. Besides hiding his identity his mask is also used as a gas mask Picture: Backstory: ( Must be 2 paragraphs and not contain a cliche ex: My parents died I want revenge ) Jacob was a paladin who lived his life in a small unnamed village untouched by the corruption of the world. He was a good man caring for the old and the sick with his magic and entertaining the young and unfortunate with his jester costume. But that all changed when Jacobs home was attacked by an unknown enemy, killing his wife and unborn child and burning his home to the ground. With his last breath he called out for help wishing to kill the ones that destroyed his life. His cry for help was answered by a deity of the underworld know as the lord of the 8, Malafar the Trickster. Malafar created a contract with Jacob were Jacob surrendered his soul to Malafar and allowed Malafar to exist inside him as his new soul so Malafar could observe the world to see if the races are prepared to be introduce to the deities of both good and evil. As the years went by Jacob searched for the ones responsible for his dismay, with the help of Malafar's contract Jacob never aged and as long as he kept killing and collecting souls he could never die either. As the years got longer his mind slowly became twisted, giving up on his search for his killers and turned to becoming a mindless kill machine. In the present time period he is a wanted killer/ hired help that goes by the name Jester. Include this Section in your application --------------------------------------------- By Posting this Application I agree to the following Terms and Conditions 1) I will follow all rules, regulations, limitations and decisions made by the Forsaken Realm Administrative Staff. 2) I agree to contact an administrator upon completion of my application. 3) I will Not Plagiarize, copyright, or otherwise take/claim/steal any Intellectual Property contained on this website or it's wiki. 4) If my application is denied, I won't argue or complain I will simply create a new application or edit my existing one to the satisfaction of the administrative staff. 5) I also Agree to follow all rules and regulations of Forsaken Realms Wiki.